judymoodyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr Todd
Mr Jerome "Jerry" Todd is a third grade teacher from Virginia Dare School. He is African-American and wears glasses. Books *In Judy Moody, Mr Todd welcomes Judy into third grade, but isn't pleased by her bad mood. Despite that, he tells everyone to make a Me collage. *In Judy Moody Gets Famous!, at the start of the book, Mr Todd tells Judy to face forward because he doesn't like seeing the back of her head. *In Judy Moody Saves the World!, Mr Todd gives everyone tips of how to save the rainforest. Throughout the book, Judy tries to give her family reasons about how they are hurting the planet beginning with "Mr Todd says that..." *In Judy Moody Predicts the Future, Mr Todd is seen wearing new glasses, and later minds Judy's mood ring because she has been playing with it. He also hums while he gives everyone heart-shaped cookies for doing good work. Whe Judy doesn't hear a word from Mr Todd, he tells her to go to Antarctica, a place at the back of the classroom where Judy goes to if she needs to chill out or she's in big trouble. Later, Judy thinks that Mr Todd is in love and he puts her mood ring on his finger to show him Red for Romantic, In Love. *In Judy Moody: The Doctor Is In!, Mr Todd is teaching everyone about bones because there is a skeleton model in the classroom. Later, Judy shows the whole class Stink's baby belly button in a jar. *In Judy Moody Declares Independence, Mr Todd reads Judy's class a Sybil Ludington book and lets Judy take it home. *In Judy Moody: Around the World In 8 1/2 Days, Mr Todd introduces Amy Namey to the class. *In Judy Moody Goes to College, Mr Todd is seen near the end of the book with a broken leg and walking on crutches. He later tells Judy that despite all her maths learning at college, they were going on a trip to college because Class 3T needed help with their maths. *In Judy Moody, Girl Detective, Mr Todd's glasses are missing, but Judy cracks the case by checking in Jessica Finch's new pink piggy lunch-box, but accuses Jessica that she stole the glasses. Mr Todd corrects the truth and tells Judy to apologize to Jessica for going through her lunch-box. Jessica then laughs at some pink icing from her pink chocolate cupcake on Mr Todd's glasses and he wipes them clean. *In Judy Moody and the NOT Bummer Summer ''(same as the movie), Mr Todd gives everyone a pop quiz before hometime and plays them a song about finding him and getting a prize as a challenge. Judy and Frank attend to complete the challenge, and they succeed when they find in the ice cream truck with Zeke dressed as Bigfoot. *In ''Judy Moody and the Bad Luck Charm, Mr Todd gives Judy the word 'chihuahua' to spell, which is hard for Judy. She tries to spell it, but ends up spelling 'Hawaii' instead. Students *'Judy Moody '- A third grader who is always in a mood, but sometimes she impresses or acts intelligent to Mr Todd. *'Rocky Zang '- Judy's best friend who can do magic tricks at the bus stop or on the bus to and from school. *'Frank Pearl '- Judy's "pest" friend who ate paste once, causing Judy to call him Frank-Eats-Paste-Pearl. *'Jessica Finch '- Judy's sometimes enemy who sometimes tells on Judy. She is sometimes called Fink-Face Finch or Jessica Fink. *'Amy Namey '- Judy friend who is formerly from Class 3V, Miss Valentine's class. Category:Males Category:Characters who wear glasses Category:Judy Moody characters Category:Adults